When Hearts Grow Fonder
by Doom Master 1990
Summary: This story reveals the events that led to the father-daughter bond between Scootaloo and Harmonic.
1. Grateful

When Hearts Grow Fonder

Author: Doom Master 1990

Chapter 1: Grateful

* * *

It was a bright morning. Scootaloo was awake and getting ready for school. It was unusual for her to be up before Harmonic. She went to nudge him awake before she left.

"Harmonic."

"Oh. Good morning Scootaloo. You about to leave for school," he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I feel a little sick. I'm gonna' stay in bed today."

"Drink a lot, okay?"

A smile crossed Harmonic's face.

"I will. You have a good day, alright?"

A smile formed on Scootaloo's face as well.

"Mhm," she responded before leaving.

" _She's such a sweetheart,"_ Harmonic thought to himself before returning to the arms of sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Scootaloo came home. Harmonic now had a wet rag on his head to help him cool off.

"Harmonic, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I've been up for a couple hours."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've got a bit of a fever, but it should be gone soon."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nah. I'm okay for now."

"Alright. I'm about to do my homework."

"You need any help?"

"No. It's easy stuff."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything too."

"I will."

Scootaloo put her homework on a clipboard and got out a pencil. She was about to start writing, but Harmonic wanted to say something first.

"Scootaloo."

Scootaloo turned her head to face Harmonic.

"What's up?"

"I really appreciate you taking care of me like this. You have a heart that goes beyond gold. Never let anyone take that away from you."

Scootaloo went quiet.

"Thank you," Harmonic said.

Without even thinking about it, Scootaloo walked over to him, took the rag off his head for a brief moment, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks for saying that. It really means a lot."

"Any time. Go ahead and do your homework so you can get it out of the way, okay?"

Scootaloo nodded.

"You looking forward to going out to eat this weekend," Harmonic asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to get out every once in a while."

"Even I have to agree. Being cooped up all the time doesn't really do me as much good as I thought it would."

"Why did you think it would help?"

"It's a long story."

Scootaloo knew what he meant. He didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Alright. I'm about to do my homework."

"Okay. Take a rest when you're done. I know you're probably tired."

"Yeah."

Scootaloo began writing, and all was peacefully quiet.


	2. The Picnic

Chapter 2: The Picnic

* * *

The day was bright and warm. It was Saturday, and Scootaloo had plans to go to a picnic with her friends.

"Are you sure you don't want to go," Scootaloo asked Harmonic.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to most ponies. It's another one of those long stories I don't want to get into right now."

"Oh…Okay."

Scootaloo frowned. Harmonic noticed this.

"Hey, don't get all down in the dumps. I'll be with you in spirit."

This cheered scootaloo up a bit.

"Scootaloo."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of you. I just want you to know that."

They just stared at each other for a minute, smiles across their faces. There was a silence in the air, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was…Serene.

"It's time to go. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright. Have a good time for me, alright?"

"I will."

Scootaloo walked out the door. A feeling of warmth began to fill her heart. It stayed with her all the way to picnic site.

"Howdy, scootaloo," Apple Bloom said.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We've been a little worried about you. You haven't said much for a few days," Sweetie Belle responded.

"I haven't?"

Both of her younger friends shook their heads simultaneously.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately, I guess."

"Somethin' wrong," Apple Bloom asked.

"No. I've just felt a little weird is all. Nothing to worry about."

The picnic went on without any unusual incidents. However, after they finished eating, Twilight Sparkle turned to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"What have you girls been up to?"

"Ah've been helpin' Applejack and Big Mac on the farm, and Sweetie Belle's been sewin' dresses with Rarity."

Twilight looked at Scootaloo. She was staring off into space.

"Scootaloo?"

"Huh," Scootaloo asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"You seem a little out of it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Everyone was staring at Scootaloo now.

"It's about friend of mine. He's a little different than most ponies I know."

"Different? How so?"

"He's always making jokes, but something's telling me he's sad."

Twilight went quiet. She was at a loss for words. The way the words sounded to her was off. She knew ponies were sad every once in a while, but the words coming from Scootaloo's mouth sounded hauntingly melancholic. Pinkie Pie was about to say something, presumably about a party or some other random Pinkie Pie thing, but Rainbow Dash stopped her and gave her a somber look that told her now was not the time. She turned to Scootaloo.

"Scoots, do you mind if I tag along when you go home?"

"Sure," the orange filly responded.

* * *

They all conversed for another half an hour or so before everyone left. Rainbow followed Scootaloo.

"Scoots, who were you talking about earlier?"

"You mean my friend?"

"Yeah."

"His name's Harmonic Thrash."

"Sounds like a musical name."

"It is."

"The reason I wanted to come along was because I want to meet him."

"Why?"

"You've changed over these last couple months. It's been scaring me."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You used to be energetic with a similar attitude to mine, but now you're quiet, and you always seem distracted."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Harmonic doesn't really talk much about himself. It's like he's scared to."

"I'll talk to him. I want to know what's going on."

It wasn't long before they reached his house.

"Do you mind staying out here? I think I should talk to him alone."

"Alright."

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. Harmonic opened it, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face. However, once he saw Scootaloo, he knew exactly who it was.

"You're Rainbow Dash, aren't you?"

"Guess Scoots already told you about me, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I asked Scoots to stay outside. I want to talk to you alone for a sec."

"Okay."

Harmonic turned his attention to Scootaloo.

"We'll be inside if you need us, alright."

Scootaloo nodded in reply, and Harmonic closed the door. He turned back to Rainbow Dash.

"You want anything to drink? I have water and Juice."

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to ask you a few things."

"Shoot."

"I'm worried about Scoots. She hasn't been acting normal."

"You noticed she was being more quiet than usual, didn't you?"

"Yeah. It's not like her."

"I think I know what you really want to ask."

Rainbow Dash looked down.

"You didn't…You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"No. I would never do something like that. I know I may seem a bit unusual, but I'm not a monster."

"You're being honest with me?"

"If I was intent on causing her any harm, someone would've noticed by now."

Rainbow Dash gave this some thought and realized he was right. She asked another question.

"Why is she this way now? She wasn't like this before."

"I've opened her up to her inner emotions. She knows a lot more about the world now than she did before."

"Like what?"

"She's more aware about a lot of the bad things that happen. She knows about violence and hatred."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. No wonder Scootaloo was so wrapped up in her thoughts these days. She was trying to cope with the things this stallion was putting into her head. Rainbow started to get angry.

"Why would you do that!? She's just a filly!"

"I was sick of the lie."

"What're you talking about!? What lie!?"

"I used to be a wanderer. Everywhere I went, nobody mentioned these problems. They acted like they didn't exist."

"They don't that much anymore!"

"You're wrong."

Rainbow Dash fell silent immediately at this. His response shocked her until she was physically numb.

"I saw things so messed up that they almost destroyed me. I came close to ending up in a mental hospital on more than one occasion."

"You…What?"

"Yeah. I know your princesses told you everything was alright, but they lied."

"Why should I believe you!?"

Harmonic moved the fur on his neck, revealing an indentation left by a noose.

"This is why."

Rainbow Dash was confused.

"What's that?"

"I tried to hang myself when I was 20. I didn't really know why at the time. The hook I attached the noose to couldn't handle my weight. I survived, and this has been a reminder of that day ever since."

"Is…Is that why you don't tell Scoots much about you?"

"There are a few low points in my life I don't really like to talk about. Shortly after that incident, I left the place I was at with my friend Atmospheric. I was diagnosed with major depression later that year."

"Major depression?"

"It's a type of mood disorder. There's a range of symptoms from hypersomnia to suicidal thoughts and loss of hope."

"…"

"I know, not very pleasant to talk about."

"What did you do?"

"I was on medication for a while, but I stopped taking it because it wasn't helping."

"The doctors couldn't help you?"

"No, but I found something that worked a bit better."

"What was it?"

"I started creating. I played music, and then I got it writing and visual art."

"How does THAT help?"

"It gives me something to take all my emotions out on. It keeps me out of trouble at least. As long as it does that, I'm fine with it."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Go for it."

"How did Scoots end up staying with you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Uh-uh."

"She doesn't know where her family is, and she doesn't have a home. I found her all by herself in the rain."

Rainbow wasn't even surprised anymore that more bad news was reaching her ears.

"That's why I didn't get angry when you asked if I did anything to hurt her. Considering the circumstances under which I found her and handled the situation, it was going to look suspicious. I was fine with that. All I cared about was helping her."

"Why didn't you try to find a permanent home for her?"

"I did. It didn't work."

"Why didn't you come see one of us?"

"She told me there was no point in trying. She was convinced none of you would be able to take her in."

"You mean…She thought we wouldn't be there for her when she needed us?"

"I can't speak for her. You'll have to let her tell you herself."

Rainbow Dash was beginning to feel extremely overwhelmed. In just one conversation, her beliefs had been crushed. It was worse than anything she could've dreamed up in her worst nightmares. She began to cry. Harmonic walked over to her and placed his hoof on her back.

"It's alright. Let it all go."

"How can you say it's alright," she said between sniffles, "Everything just fell to pieces!"

"I know, but all isn't lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside."

Rainbow Dash looked out the window, and what she saw stunned her. Scootaloo was flying.

"I helped her with some extra flying practice. Now she can take to the skies at will."

Rainbow Dash turned to Harmonic.

"How…"

"I wouldn't show her what the world is really like without finding the good to balance it out. I've been helping her cope."

"…Do you…Do you think she'll be okay?"

"There's a strength within her that exceeds anything I've ever seen before. I can almost feel it radiating off her like heat. Now that she's discovering her true self, she'll learn how to tap deeper into it. If she should ever start to fall, we'll pick her back up and show her what the deeper light can really do."

"You mean I'll be there too?"

"She needs you now, more than ever."

This brought a heartfelt smile to Rainbow's face.

"Can you do something for me," she asked.

"Of course."

"Take good care of her while she's here. Don't make her worry too much."

"You have my word. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna' stay here tonight? I think she'd like having you around. I can invite Atmospheric over so you two can get to know each other. We can watch a movie or something."

"Yeah. That'd be cool."

"Why don't you go out and spend some time with her for a bit. We've still got a few hours of daylight left."

"Sure thing. Let me know when it's time to come in."

"Will do."

With that, Rainbow Dash was out the door, flying close to the ground with Scootaloo.


	3. It Can't Rain All the Time

Chapter 3: It Can't Rain All the Time

* * *

There was a soft, cool breeze in the air. Not a cloud was visible in the sky. Harmonic and Scootaloo were getting ready to go to town. Scootaloo had planned another day with her friends. She was going to spend the day shopping with them, and she had asked Harmonic to tag along. Though Harmonic was uncomfortable in crowds, he thought it was only right to go. If she was ever going to trust he would be there when she needed him, he had to prove it, and he thought this would be a good way to do that.

"Are you ready," Harmonic asked.

"Almost. I think I should take a coat. It's starting to get cold."

Scootaloo grabbed her hooded jacket off the back of the chair in the corner. It was a dark jacket with a design that depicted rainfall. During her time with Harmonic, Scootaloo had learned to love rain and hate it at the same time. It was calming, but also gloomy. It often reminded her of the day she was found sleeping in the alley. She found it hard to believe that was already three months ago.

"Let's go. I'm guessing you've wanted to spend some more time with them for a while."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what to do."

"Planning was never much of a strong suit for me either."

"Harmonic."

"Hm?"

"Your mane's still in front of your eyes."

"Oh."

Harmonic moved his mane behind his ears. He and Scootaloo left the house, and Harmonic locked the door.

"Maybe we can pick up a game or something while we're out," the black stallion stated.

"What should we get?"

"I don't know yet, maybe an RPG or something."

"I want to try Dragon Quest."

"That's a good game."

* * *

Scootaloo and Harmonic reached the antique shop where everyone was waiting. Spike was accompanying Twilight and the others today.

"Hi," a purple alicorn said to them, "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I've heard of you," Harmonic replied, "You're the princess of friendship, correct?"

Twilight blushed in embarrassment. She had no idea her reputation had spread so quickly.

"Darling, you're being rude," a white unicorn spoke.

"My apologies. I'm not used to being around royalty."

"That's quite alright."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I need one of you to examine my aura."

Rarity and Twilight looked at one another, and then looked back at Harmonic.

"Why do you need us to do that," Twilight asked.

"If you do it, you'll understand."

They didn't know what was going on, but Twilight obliged. Her horn lit up, and she closed her eyes.

"What…Is this?"

"Twilight, are you okay dear," Rarity asked.

"Yes, but I've never seen this kind of aura before. It's dark around his body, but his chest is glowing."

Rarity was curious. She lit up her own horn and closed her eyes as well.

"You're…You're right."

"What's going on," Twilight said inquisitively.

"Can you see what's in my mind?"

The purple alicorn and white unicorn focused more intensely. What they saw startled them.

"I don't…I don't want to see anymore," Twilight said, "Please, no more."

Rarity was shaking. His mind was so scattered and dark. How was he still able to function?

"It's alright. Open your eyes."

When they did as they were told, the world returned to normal. Their friends stood in total silence. Their smiles had turned to frowns.

"Don't look so glum, alright? Things will be turned around soon."

"I'm sorry," said Twilight, "I've never seen that kind of pain before."

"I only asked you to see it for one reason, and you'll know what it is soon enough. For now, let's just have a good time."

The corners of Twilight's mouth turned up.

"Okay," she said as she nodded.

All of them went into the store.

"Twilight, what happened," Fluttershy asked.

"I don't really know, but I think something big is going to happen today."

* * *

The group spent several hours in the shop. Harmonic was quiet. He stuck by Scootaloo the whole time, paying full attention to whatever she said. Though he said nothing, he smiled often, which was unusual for him. He spoke once they left the store.

"Can you guys do a favor for me," he asked.

"What is it, sugarcube," asked Applejack.

"Can you watch over Scootaloo for me for a bit? I'll be back soon. There are a few places I need to go by myself."

"Sure, but why?"

Harmonic let out a chuckle.

"You'll see later."

"Well, alright, just don't take too long, ya' hear?"

"I understand. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

With that, Harmonic took off. Something told Twilight to examine his aura again. She closed her eyes.

"What's…What's going on here?"

"Something the matter, Twilight," Rarity inquired.

"His aura is changing. It was solid black earlier, but it's getting brighter now."

"That's funny," said Pinkie, "I don't feel any different."

This stunned everyone. Pinkie was always aware when something was changing. How could she not notice what was happening now?

" _Well, I don't exactly know what's going on either,"_ Twilight thought to herself.

* * *

It was about two hours before Harmonic met up with the rest of the group. Like usual, his absence was shrouded in mystery until he explained himself.

"What's up? You guys have fun while I was gone."

"Yeah," Scootaloo responded enthusiastically, "We got ice cream."

"That's awesome," He responded.

"Hey, that's my line," Rainbow said jokingly.

Everyone laughed in unison. Once the laughter died down, Harmonic spoke again.

"There's someone I need to see. You guys want to tag along?"

"Oh…I don't know," Fluttershy said, "I get nervous meeting new ponies."

"You want me to tell you a little secret?"

"Um…Okay."

"I get nervous around new faces too. It's one of the scariest things I could possibly do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I've known her for a long time. She's someone very special to me. I think she'll really enjoy the company."

"Gee mister," Apple Bloom said, "Is she your special somepony?"

"Yes."

"What does she look like," asked Sweetie Belle.

"She's a white Pegasus with a brown mane. She has a teardrop cutie mark."

"What does a mark like that mean," Twilight asked.

"She's always had an uncanny ability to reach out to those in need."

"I don't really know how that results in a teardrop cutie mark, though," Twilight responded.

"She can summon the emotions bottled up inside someone's heart. Many times, the result is tears. She uses her gift for healing purposes."

"Are tears really that common?"

"Yeah."

"I guess there are things I never knew…"

"There will always be new things to learn. That's why I want you to come with me."

Twilight looked him in the eyes. There was a spark she hadn't seen before.

"Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

It took about half an hour to walk to Atmospheric's house. When they reached their destination, Harmonic knocked on the door.

"Harmonic?"

"Yeah, it's me. I brought some company over."

Atmospheric opened the door.

"HI. I'm Atmospheric Doom. It's nice to meet you all," she said with a friendly smile.

Everyone was confused except for Harmonic and Scootaloo. For someone with a last name like Doom, she didn't seem very gloomy at all."

"It's a pleasure," Rarity said.

"Come in. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," Twilight said.

Everyone entered the house.

"Harmonic told me he was going shopping with Scootaloo's friends today. Between you and me, I think he has a feminine side he doesn't like to show very often."

"Maybe I do," Harmonic responded in a joking manner.

"Harmonic asked us to come here. I don't really know why," Twilight said.

"There are two reasons," Harmonic interjected.

Everyone looked at him. He focused his gaze on Atmospheric.

"Atmospheric, I brought something for you," he said as he pulled something out of a bag.

Atmospheric blushed and smiled when she saw what it was. It was a white teddy bear holding a heart in its paws.

"I wanted to get you something special because I love you. I love you with all my heart. Without you, I feel incomplete. You've been by my side during the hardest times. You've kept me going when all seemed lost."

"I love you too, Harmonic."

Atmospheric leaned in and gave him a heartfelt kiss. It filled him with a sense of warmth and comfort. Everyone who was watching felt a mix of emotions. What was going on here? What was this deep feeling of serenity and salvation that overcame the room? If this was one of the reasons that he wanted them here, then what was the other?

Atmospheric broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity.

"Atmospheric, I don't know what awaits us in the future, but should we ever find our way back, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Harmonic pulled a golden bracelet from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Atmospheric gasped, and everyone else's jaws dropped. He wanted them here so he could propose to the one he loved most, but why?

"Harmonic, do you mean it?"

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow with you. I want to cherish every moment with you. I want to start a family with you and watch as our children grow and become strong, caring individuals."

"I..."

Silence hung in the air for a moment. This was completely unprecedented. Not only did Harmonic completely open up in front of ponies he barely knew, but he was ready to make the ultimate commitment.

"Before I answer, can you tell Scootaloo what you wanted to say?"

Harmonic set the golden bracelet down for a moment.

"Scootaloo, come here."

Scootaloo was snapped out of her shock when her name was called. She did as she was told.

"All my life, I've had to see others suffer. I saw so many horrible things and I was powerless to do anything. I had lost all hope for a brighter future, but then, you came along. I watched you grow stronger, smarter, and more kind, compassionate, and merciful every day. You forgave those who hurt you, and you apologized to everyone you'd ever done wrong by. With each passing day, I felt closer to you than ever before. I wanted to see you through the pain, the heartache, and the tears. Now, I have one thing to ask, and I want you to search your heart for the answer."

Everyone waited in anticipation for the final question to be asked.

"Will you be part of our family?"

It took a moment for this question to register. Scootaloo was frozen. Her eyes seemed to be looking right through Harmonic, as if she'd seen a creature never sighted before. Thoughts of everything that had happened in the last three months filled her mind. She'd been bullied at school, she'd fought with her friends, she'd cried more times than she could count, and yet, after everything was said and done, this one stallion had been there to heal her wounds, both physical and emotional.

"Close your eyes, and find what you really want."

As if they had a mind of their own, Scootaloo's eyes shut, and for a moment, there was nothing but darkness. Then, in the shadows, images of her time with Harmonic filled her mind. He had taught her about right and wrong, and how the smallest things could make a difference. He'd stood up for her when no one else would. He comforted her when her heart ached. She realized that she had been doing the same thing for him all this time. When the images faded, she opened her eyes again, and the tears began to flow. She flew towards Harmonic at high speed.

"Daddy!"

"Shhh. It's alright now. Everything's going to be okay."

Harmonic held her close. Her heart had longed for someone to love her. All those years of loneliness and feeling like she was unwanted disappeared. The tears were cleansing. It felt like the pain was being washed away, and she could begin anew.

"Harmonic," Atmospheric said.

Harmonic turned his head to her.

"You healed her soul. I've made up my mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too; both of you."

Harmonic smiled once more, and he felt like this smile would last even after forever ended. He turned his attention to Twilight and her friends.

"Will you examine my aura again?"

Twilight obliged once more, and she closed her eyes and lit her horn. When his aura appeared, it was so bright it nearly blinded her. She could still see traces of the dark aura, but the light was resisting with all its might. In addition, she examined Scootaloo's and Atmospheric's auras. They were being protected by Harmonic's.

"I see now…"

"Twilight," Rarity said, "What's happening?"

"The special connection they share is protecting them from the influence of their own negative emotions. I didn't think we could feel emotion so strongly, but I was wrong."

Fluttershy and Pinkie were crying tears of joy. This force was so strong even Pinkie couldn't detect its presence. Spike had a lump in his throat. If this was what the love of family could do, then he guessed he never really felt love at all.

"Spike, that's not true," Twilight said as if she'd read his thoughts.

Spike looked at her, unable to form words.

"You're more than just my assistant. You're like the younger brother I never had. I couldn't bear being without you."

"Do ya' mean it, Twilight?"

"Of course I do Spike. You're the most special thing in my life. I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Spike gave Twilight a long, tear-filled hug.

Rarity and Applejack had pulled their younger sisters close and were hugging and nuzzling them. In the back of everyone's minds, they were wondering what had been suppressing their emotions for so long. Once scootaloo had calmed down, Harmonic spoke to her.

"I have something special for you too, sweetie."

Sweetie Belle looked at him for a moment, but then realized he was calling Scootaloo by a pet name. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace. Attached to the black string was a silver crow.

"If I ever lose sight of you, this will guide me back to you. I'll always be with you and Atmospheric."

It was then Atmospheric interjected with her own statement.

"Don't be afraid to call me mom, okay? I love you too, just as much as your father does."

Scootaloo turned to Atmospheric and hugged her, a few tears still streaming down her face.

"No more tears. We'll watch over you and protect you, no matter what."

Scootaloo wiped her tears away, and a smile began to form.

* * *

After some time had passed, everyone settled down, and they began departing. Rainbow Dash had one last thing she wanted to say.

"Hey, Harmonic."

"Hm?"

"You're a pretty cool guy. You don't go on crazy adventures like Daring Do or anything, but I think you're a hero in your own way. I've never met anyone like you before."

"That's what I've strived to be my whole life. I couldn't see the good in life before, but I can now."

"There's something that's been bothering me, though."

"What's that?"

"You said you didn't know what was going to happen with you and Atmospheric. What did you mean?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Take this to heart though; I told Scootaloo I would find my way back to her if I ever lost sight of her. I meant every word I said."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so sad all the time. What changed?"

"I'll always carry that sadness with me, but I have a reason to fight it now. Even if I lose sight of the things that matter most, they'll always find a way to bring me back to them."

"You're a big softie, aren't you?"

"I already know you're not as tough as you want others to believe, so I think we're even."

"Yeah. You're right," she said as she chuckled.

"Go home and rest, and don't forget, you're always welcome to see Scootaloo. She thinks of you as a big sister."

"Okay, _dad._ "

"Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into," Harmonic replied as he laughed.

Rainbow Dash left, leaving Harmonic, Atmospheric, and Scootaloo alone in the house. Atmospheric came to Harmonic's side.

"Scootaloo's exhausted."

"I know. I placed a lot on her shoulders today."

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great father."

"That's worth everything to me, and I think you're a wonderful mother."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I? This is where my family is, isn't it?"

"You're right."

"I'm gonna' sleep on the couch with Scootaloo tonight. I want to hold her close for a while."

"Okay. I'll be in my room if either of you need anything."

Atmospheric kissed Harmonic again and went into her room. Tonight, his role as a future husband and a new father was going into full effect, and deep inside his thoughts, he knew he didn't want it any other way.


	4. Reaching Towards the Light

Chapter 4: Reaching Towards the Light

* * *

The first few years without Harmonic were rough for Scootaloo. His influence in her life had left her vulnerable to the shadows within her own heart. She knew about the evils and tragedies of the world, and it took a lot of strength to mentally cope with them. During her early years of creating art, music, and literature, she focused on the darkest possible things she could think of. Putting it all into her work gave her a sense of relief. There were many days where her chest was heavy with grief. There were a lot of difficult questions she wanted answers to, the hardest of those questions being whether those around her actually cared as much as they told her they did. Until she was 15, she kept those questions to herself.

However, all was not doom and gloom. After a conversation between her and Rainbow Dash, she realized how much power she truly possessed. She had the ability to influence others and make them feel what she felt. She knew with this capability, she could at least change her immediate surroundings into something more hopeful.

After Harmonic and Atmospheric returned, Scootaloo began to sleep more. Without the weight on her heart, she could rest more easily. She remembered the times she had fallen asleep in Harmonic's forelegs as a filly. It brought her a deep sense of comfort. Despite any nightmares, she would always wake up in his protective embrace. When she was 18, she had a habit of flying as high as possible into the sky. Her wings carried her weary body while she rested in the air. After the stallion she considered her father reappeared in Ponyville, a conversation between her, Harmonic, and Atmospheric took place.

* * *

"Scootaloo, we want to ask you something," Harmonic told her.

"What is it, dad?"

"Atmospheric and I were wondering something."

"Hm?"

"Well…We wanted to ask you if…"

Atmospheric finished Harmonic's sentence.

"If you wanted a little brother or sister."

Scootaloo's eyes widened. She turned to Atmospheric.

"Are you…You know…?"

"No, not yet. We wanted to know what you thought about the idea first."

"Why are you asking me?"

It was Harmonic's turn to speak.

"Because you're our family, and we want you to have a say in the matter."

"Do you think I'll be a good sister?"

This question stunned both of them.

"Are you willing to protect them and comfort them," Atmospheric asked.

"Yes."

"Then you'll be a great sister."

"So, what do you say," Harmonic asked.

Tears of joy began to stream down Scootaloo's face. She ran up to Harmonic and hugged him tight.

"I always wanted somebody to play with when Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle weren't around."

Harmonic held on to Scootaloo. From now on, there would be no more loneliness.

"Come on, let's go home," Harmonic told them.

Without another word, the trio made their way back to Harmonic's house to rest. As sleep overcame them, the smiles on their faces and in their hearts never faded.


End file.
